Bolinhos De Arroz, Frio E Fogos De Artifício
by Viz Q
Summary: "Achava que fogos de artifício no meio do verão eram uma das coisas mais legais e mais bonitas do mundo." / SasuNaru


**N/A: ****Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto, porque eu não tenho a genialidade nem o talento (ainda) para criar algo tão sensacional.  
É uma one-shot de SasuNaru e, obviamente, contém shounen ai, mas isso já deve ser óbvio.  
A história se passa fora do contexto dos ninjas e tal; é o cliché universo alternativo, he.**

***Também postada no Nyah e no AnimeSpirit.**

**O Itachi aparece no começo, porque, francamente, o Itachi é muito demais para ser deixado de fora.  
E já que é dia 10/10, e eu não posso empacotar o Sasuke e deixar ele na cama do Naruto, esse é o meu presente  
Espero que gostem xD**

– Anda logo, Teme! – gritou Naruto da ponta da escada; houve um som de reclamação do andar de cima.

Bufou e cruzou os braços, encostando-se na parede. Itachi estava na cozinha preparando e recheando os bolinhos de arroz.

– Ah, fala sério! Assim vamos perder os fogos...

– Sasuke ás vezes parece uma garota se arrumando... – disse Itachi, lhe entregando a cesta com um sorriso no rosto.

– Completamente, o que diabos ele... Ei tem chá aqui também?

Especulou a cesta por cima e viu uma garrafa térmica: tinha cheiro de chá de laranja.

– Cara, você é demais!

– Sou, não sou? – seus olhos se encolheram num sorrisinho simpático.

Abriu-lhe um enorme sorriso em resposta. Não entendia porque Sasuke reclamava tanto de seu irmão mais velho, nunca entendera; francamente, tem como não adorar alguém que te dá comida e ainda a arruma numa cesta bonitinha pra você?

Sasuke enfim desceu as escadas, com sua costumeira carranca mal humorada. Naruto fez um bico emburrado para ele.

– Você estava arrumando o cabelo, não estava?

– Eu não quero ir nessa merda.

– Mas é tradição!

– É patético, isso sim.

– Deidara vai estar lá – comentou Itachi, colocando um cachecol fino em volta do pescoço de Sasuke. – Não importa o que ele diga; _não_ vão para perto dos fogos.

Sasuke afastou sua mão rudemente e arrumou o cachecol sozinho.

– Deidara é um maníaco psicótico – retrucou irritado. – Entretanto o tapado do Naruto é bem capaz de tentar fazer alguma das merdas que ele fala...

– Pelo menos _eu_ não estava tendo uma criação de cobras venenosas dentro de casa por causa de um velho paranóico...

– Interesses acadêmicos.

– Mentira!

Sasuke revirou os olhos e colocou o celular dentro do bolso do casaco.

– Você ainda quer ir nessa droga de Festival ou não?

Revirou os olhos quando Sasuke saiu pela porta da sala. Agradeceu Itachi pelos bolinhos e pelo chá e foi atrás dele.

Quando saíra de casa estava realmente quente, mas agora o ar gelado estava deixando-o com frio. Não entendia essa coisa de fazer frio no verão; se é verão, tem que estar quente e não frio... Virou a cesta com a parte em que o chá estava para sua barriga, numa falha tentativa de se esquentar; tentava acompanhar seus passos apressados.

Todo ano era a mesma história: eles levavam comida, sentavam-se junto dos outros e então esperavam pelos fogos de artifício. Achava que fogos de artifício no meio do verão eram uma das coisas mais legais e mais bonitas do mundo.

– Dá aqui – Sasuke estendeu a mão.

– Hã?

– A cesta. Está pesada, não está?

– A sua falta de fé em mim é deprimente.

– Estava tentando fazer uma gentileza.

Deu uma risadinha zombeteira.

– Você não faz gentilezas. Muito menos para mim. É anti-Sasuke ser gentil com o Naruto.

– Otário. – Revirou os olhos e pegou a cesta de qualquer modo, voltando a andar apressado.

Teve de apertar o passo para acompanhá-lo. Não é que não podia ser rápido – até podia -, é que não queria. Gostava de andar pela rua quando ela estava vazia; e gostava ainda mais quando Sasuke estava junto. Porque apesar de seu melhor amigo sem um bastardo mal humorado que só lhe dava respostas rudes e grosseiras, ele não conseguia imaginar uma companhia melhor.

Sentaram-se perto da velha árvore torta; Gaara, Lee, Kiba, Shikamaru, e todos os outros que já estavam lá os cumprimentaram. Distribuíram os bolinhos de arroz e o chá; então comeram, enquanto esperavam pelos fogos.

Mesmo com o chá quentinho, Naruto ainda tremia um pouco; os pelos de seu braço estavam arrepiados, e reparou ser o único despreparado que estava só de camiseta. Foi uma questão de segundos até Sasuke perceber, retirar o casaco e jogá-lo em seu ombro.

– Por que você nunca se agasalha direito, seu idiota?

Encolheu-se no cheiro de café e na sensação quente de sua roupa. Sasuke até podia ser mais inteligente, mas sempre iria cair naquele velho truque.

– Porque você sempre fica com dó e me dá seu casaco.

– Eu não fico com dó. Você só é patético e estúpido o suficiente para não se agasalhar direito e eu que acabo... Ei espera! Você faz isso de propósito, seu retardado?

Riu novamente e abriu um pouco os olhos; Sakura estava conversando com Sai sobre algo que parecia muito divertido, pois ambos sorriam incessantemente feito dois idiotas.

– Seu casaco é quentinho e tem... – inalou o cheiro da roupa e deu uma risadinha. – Tem cheiro de café. Dá uma sensação gostosa.

– Idiota. – Retrucou virando o rosto; percebeu que seu antebraço estava arrepiado pelo vento gelado.

Sentou-se mais perto dele e puxou o casaco sobre seu ombro também; seu lado esquerdo ficou gelado, entretanto, ficar tão perto dele o fazia sentir-se quente. Sasuke virou o rosto, encarando-o de forma questionadora.

– Agora você também está quentinho – murmurou Naruto para que apenas ele escutasse.

Por um momento, chegou a acreditar que Sasuke ia protestar e o afastar com um milhão de injúrias, mas ele apenas revirou os olhos e se encolheu junto dele. A sensação de estar assim tão junto era estranha; parecia tão certo e tão perturbador ao mesmo tempo. Era como se quisesse ficar ali pelo resto da noite e, ao mesmo tempo, quisesse sair correndo de perto dele.

Alguns segundos depois, os fogos começaram. Por conta do barulho, eles se encolheram um contra o outro e inconscientemente se deram as mãos.

Várias cores se explodiam pelo céu noturno, algumas pessoas levantaram e foram para mais perto da margem do rio. Não tinha a menor vontade de fazer o mesmo; gostava de olhar os fogos dali, e gostava ainda mais de olhá-los enquanto seus dedos estavam entrelaçados nos dele.

– Eu sempre me esqueço de como é bonito – sussurrou Sasuke.

Estranhou tal comentário vindo dele; mas apertou um pouco seus dedos, sem realmente ter a intenção de fazer isso.

– He, e você não queria vir...

– Cala a boca.

Deu uma risadinha e Sasuke virou para encará-lo. E ele estava sorrindo; era só um leve encurvar dos lábios, mas não era seu costumeiro sorriso sarcástico, era um sorriso doce e talvez até um pouco... carinhoso? Não, Sasuke não lhe oferecia sorrisos carinhosos; eram sempre os sarcásticos ou, nas raras ocasiões em que ninguém estava vendo, ele deixava escapar um sorriso suave como aquele. E ele odiava porque sempre se sentia nervoso com aquilo.

– O que foi?

– Sua mão... é quente.

– Você também é quente.

Viu suas sobrancelhas se arquearem e só então se deu conta do que havia acabado de falar; sentiu-se enrubescer.

– Não! Não é isso; eu... Eu quis dizer que o seu _corpo_ é quente...

Arqueou um pouco mais as sobrancelhas; e seu sorriso, que outrora se mostrara tão meigo, agora era irônico e divertido.

– Não é isso! Ah, que merda Sasuke, eu to falando que você me _deixa_ quente...

Sasuke riu em frente a seu desespero e ele fez um beiço emburrado.

– O que eu quis dizer é que...

– Cala a boca – ele ainda ria. – Você só se complica, Dobe.

Ia retrucar e tentar se explicar, mas Sasuke inclinou-se e o beijou. Se ele tivesse que um dia descrever o beijo, só conseguiria dizer que, apesar de ter sido algo calmo, havia fogos de artifício em seu peito.

E que, no final das contas, ele se sentia mesmo quente.

**N/A: ****E é claro que eu tinha que falar do Deidara, né? He, e sim, aquilo foi uma insinuação de SaiSaku, porque amo os dois juntos.  
O Festival de Fogos de Artifício, eu vi em Honey & Clover e podem me julgar, mas não procurei saber mais a fundo sobre o assunto, então pode ser que tenha ficado um pouco superficial, he.  
É isso, espero que tenham gostado, besitos e até a próxima xD**


End file.
